


Professionalism

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Nazis, Spy gays, inappropriate working relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: It's important to be professional in the field because your life and your partner's life is on the line, in more ways than one.But Curt just really wants to kiss his boyfriend, and Owen's not entirely heartless.





	

The two men stand back to back in a silent room. The floor is strewn with uniformed bodies, the Nazi emblems splattered with blood. Curt pants, gun still at the ready.  
"It's over?" He says to the empty space where his next opponent should have been.  
He hears his partner’s ragged breathing behind him, and takes it for an affirmative. He can’t quite believe that their ridiculous desperate last stand had actually worked.  
Curt pulls his flask from inside his pocket and takes a hearty swig before offering it over his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Love, " Owen says, and Curt notices how warm Owen's back is against his.  
He steps away from the contact, holstering his gun. Be professional, he admonishes himself. He clears his throat.  
"So you think we've cleaned them out for now?"  
Owen turns to him and nods, the fierce energy of a moment before giving way as he hands Curt his flask back with a smile.  
"I guess we better be getting on out of here then," Curt says heading for the door as he looks down to rezip his jacket.  
He starts as he finds himself right in the space of his fellow agent, who hasn't moved to leave.  
"I think that can wait a while longer," hums Owen, pulling the shorter man against him.  
Curt looks up at him, letting out a huff of suprise as he is tugged flush against the Brit's chest.  
"It can?" he says dumbly. Owen's face is close enough to his that he can see the tiny scar on the underside of his jaw.  
"Mm-hmm," breathes Owen, then he is kissing Curt, long and sweet.

He tastes like whiskey and adrenaline, and Curt gasps into his mouth. Owen wraps one arm around him as if trying to press him even closer, his skin burning against Curt's. He bites down gently on Curt's bottom lip and Curt digs his fingers into Owen's hip in surprise. Owen's tongue is slick against his own. Curt can smell sweat and blood and gunpowder. There is a hot hand resting under his shirt as Owen breaks away, a smirk twisting his reddened lips upward.  
"What happened to being professional? " says Curt dazedly.  
Owen attempts a one shouldered shrug, his thumb still stroking across Curt's stomach, making him shiver.  
"I figure we have reason for a little celebrating," he says, and kisses against Curt's jaw.  
Curt can feel something possessive curl in his stomach at the sight of Owen's half lidded eyes and  
he goes on the offensive, gripping at the back of Owen's collar to pull him in and crush their lips together again.  
Owen chuckles low in his stomach at his eagerness but doesn't pull away. 


End file.
